pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb 2:the Ferbquel (The Phinettes)
Scene #1 soon I once worte it down and now I lost it Scene #2 *''Main Artcile:Phineas and Ferb 2:the Ferbquel (Ben Baxter): writer needed '' *at [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Huge-O-Records Huge-O-Records ] *Ben Baxter:How mant times do I have to tell you sing like a chipmunk since that was big in the 50's to the 90's today noiseWhat was that your sister can sing better.laterYour sister sings like dying elephant Wat is this a dramitaic Big time rush?I don't think so! *Guy:Ben Baxter there's a package for you. *Ben Baxter:Yeah i'll have to call you back.YOU HEAR THAT CHIAGO JOE! Who's it from? *Guy:I'm not sure it the envelops oly says Patrica and Florence Verlean.And the tape says The Phinettes June 2nd, 2007 *Ben Baxter:The Phinettes?It sounds like a combation of The Chipettes and the name Phineas.As in like what band group has a person name in their band name? *Guy:I don't know The Veronicas named their band after that girl from The Archie Comics *Ben Baxter:Just forget.Lets see Bad wars epsiode IV:Worse music group i've ever heard tape in and tape plays *Young Patrica:I'm Patrica.And this is my sister Florence.And we're The Phiettes *Ben Baxter:This cannot end well *covers ears with pillows *The Phinettes:I’m the kinda girl that hangs with the guys '' ''Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes Takin it in, try to be feminine With my makeup bag watchin all the sin Misfit, I sit Lit up, wicked Everybody else surrounded by the girls With the tank tops and the flirty words I’m just sippin on chamomile Watching boys and girls and their hot appeal With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom And went to my high school.......... '' *Ben Baxter:Wait those girls.Those girls.YES I FINALLY FOUND THE RIGHT GROUP! *Guy:Yeah like you said with Ferd Figglehorn 5 years ago.Until he quited due to focus group saying that he's imperstaing The Chipmunks. *Ben baxter:Of course he's imperstanitng them what is this 1986?Anway all we gotta do is find these girls,take them,get them into the building,get them to sing,and sell 1,000,000 records in just 30 seconds *Lilly:Dad plese tell me your not gonna kidnap them? *Ben Baxter:Lilly i'm just hearing the next big thong since Lininda who keeps getting that song stuck in my head so much I put it as elevator music. *Lilly:,But dad your always caught up in all this "I just found the best musical talent ever"thing. *Ben Baxter:Oh come on I once made some of your friend stars. *Lilly:Until they got flithy stinkn' rich,thought they could do whatever they want,Did a bunch of criminal stuff,robbed a bank,got arrested,and sent to juvie for 6 months.Which is why I suggested that we do not have another kids' music group. *of this scene coming ahead Scene #3 *Phineas:Oh come whats even worse than going back to school faling in love with girls *and Ferb see Patrica and Florence *Phineas:Well hello ladies *Patrica:Oh I get it that whoe flirty,flirt thing *Phineas:Guess you speak that cutie lanugue too *Patrica:This is weird *Phineas:Hang on we gotta head for class.Come on Ferb.Um..Ferb? *slirts with Florence *Phineas:Come On Ferb! *and Ferb leave for class *Patrica:Whoa that boy wasso dreamy! *Florence:I say that other boy was as flirty as he was *Isbellea:PHINEAS!Why we're you flirting with that girl? *Phineas:what? *slaps Phineas and leaves *Phineas:whats with thatchick? Scene #4 *Phineas:Excuse me we're Phineas and the Ferb-tones we're signing up for The Battle of the bands and we like to make an audtion *Manger:Well we could use 2 more voulnteers I guess I could... *intren woman:umm..sir *Manger:Uh make that 1 more voulnteer.Okay number #344 The Phinettes *Phinettes come on stage *Phineas:THE GIRLS ARE IN THE SHOW ,TOO! *Patrica:It's patrica and florenc and I thought that we we're friends man *Phineas:It's Phineas and Ferb with Candace,Isbellea,and some of the Fireside girls and this is the very 1st time we even met. *Patrica:Well I don't care because your going down *Manger:Whoa,whoa lets not just go with the voilence.Okay The Pinettes from the top 5,6,7,8 *The Phinettes:''Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me I think they're O.K. If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away They can beg and they can plead But they can't see the light, that's right 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are..... *Stacy:Whoa not bad for 2 little girls *Candace:Not bad their those girls our cousin Jeanette's been sending us *The Phinettes:aha,aha.Some boys romance, some boys slow dance That's all right with me If they can't raise my interest then I Have to let them be Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play Only boys who save their pennies Make my rainy day, 'cause they are Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl '' ''Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl '' *applause *Patrica:Thank you *Manger:Alright your in. *Patrica:Florence we did it!!! *Patrica and Florence:ehhh.....eachother *Candace:You think yout gonna beat us think agian because we're gonna win battle of the bands *Patrica:Oh contrae.We got each other and also these 2 *Candace:who are they? *Patrica:Well this is our brother Adam our marketing team.He's really in the cash actually. *Adam:Hey *Patrica:and this is our sister Haily she's our back-up dancer and attarcted fans since she was 4 and still attartcing them. *Haily:Hi *girls and Stacy:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....... *Haily:Oh come on i'm 12 years old! *Candace:Well I don't care i'm their manger and nothing goes wrong on my turn.and besides no matter what happens you'll always be losers Scene #5 *Patrica:Oh we are so gonna beat those boys *Florence:and girls *Patrica:and girls once for all *Haily:Shouldn't we make up with them *Patrica:Ummmm...Your a background dancer not backgrounf talker *The Phinettes:''Oh Mickey, you're so fine You're so fine you blow my mindHey Mickey, hey Mickey '' Oh Mickey, you're so fine You're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, hey MickeyOh Mickey, you're so fine'' '' You're so fine you blow my mindHey Mickey, hey Mickey'' *Adam:Woukd you stop sining that horriable song and open the door *Patrica:Fne i'l give you that $10 I owe for eating that choclate bar just let us partice beating those boys *Adam:oka....no *Lisa:Kids would you turn that music off and get some breakfeat!!! *Patrica:okay mom!gees why does she always ruins our rehersales *of this scene coming soon Scene #7 *The Phinettes:That's all they really want..... Some fun.... When the working day is done, Oh,girls, They wanna have fu-un, Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun.... Girls, They want, Wanna have fun. Girls, Wanna have *Candace:Would you just hurry up you brats you've been paraticing in the bathroom for an hour and your dressed like unicorn pooped all over your outfits *Patrica:doorFor your information this is what our grandma wrote when she was 11 when she performed in the broadway production of Hairspray and we haven'tn had 1 reherasle yesterday all because some guy named Freddie Billson was proposeing to our mother door *Phineas:Hey Candace, aren't you takeing this thing too far? *Candace:What makes you say that? *Isebella:Well your created popstar bootcamp whihc is at least better than those Waterfront girls' bootcamp? *Candace:Look they think their better than us.,But we're gonna show them.SHOW THEM! *the bathroom *Florence:Hey Patrica,aren't you takeing this thing too far? *Patrica:What makes you say that? *Haily:Well you did trash talk to those and it's just wrong *Patrica:Look they think their better than us.,But we're gonna show them.SHOW THEM! *Florence:Oh sister! Scene #8 (extreneded version) *Simon Duncan:Okay my mother always said that 1st impressions are wrong and we've only been torugh 9 conteasenats that are bad ,but still you stink *announcer:will the judges please reval their scores *Judges scores: *Ben Baxter:0 *Lininda:7 *Simon Duncan:-10:( *Stage representer:Oh thats gonna hurt.Oh well.Next conteants The Phinettes *Phineas:Hey guys,break a leg *Patrica:ummm....thanks *Candace:I Hope she does *The Phinettes:Boy mercury shootin through every degree oh girl dancin down those DIRTY and DUSTY trails take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness around the world the trip begins with a kiss roam if you want to roam around the world roam if you want to without anything but the love we feel skip the air-strip to the sunset yeah ride the arrow to the target take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness around the world the trip begins with a kiss roam if you want to roam around the worldroam if you want to without anything but the love we feel '' take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness '' roam if you want to roam around the world roam if you want to without wings, without wheels roam if you want to roam around the world roam if you want to without anything but the love we feel take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness take it hip to hip rock it through the wildernesstake it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness '' *Ben Baxter:I think we found them *Stage representer:Okay we're gonna take a break now so don't keep yourselves waiting Scene #9 *Phineas:Hey great show girls. *Patrica:Great show?,GREAT SHOW! *Phineas:yeah *Patrica:We're competors we're suppose to hate eachother *Phineas:Patrica just becuase we're comepting doesn't mean we shouldn't like each other.Like rhino is a mammal and the bird is a bird ,but they have a great realtionship,the macranio is a grain and the cheese is a dairy product,butthey create an amazing comabtion,and the something is somethngand the other thing is something,but they can easily make up.So do you think we can work this out? *Patrica:Well I have to say.... *Ben Baxter to be taylor Swift:Hey Patrica,Florence its me Taylor wanna hang out sometime? *Patrica:Gotta go.I GOTTA GET TAYLOR'S AUTOGRAPH!Florence's arm and runsCOME ON FLORENCE! *Candace:Someone should put her in a mental hospital for pop stars *Patrica:Where's Taylor her voice is coming from here? *guards shove The Phinettes in the trunk of the car *Patrica:Whats going on here?are you Taylor Swift's bodyguards taking us to her manison? *Ben Baxter:Okay kidnap girls check.Now lets see Step 3 get them sing on a television broadcast on the roof.It's settled i'm the greatset record producer ever. *Phineas:Hey Patrica can we get an autograph for Candace.Who are you? *Ben Baxter:Ummm...i'm Taylor Swift's manger see ya.in car and car leaves *Phineas:HEY!Where are you going? *get around Phineas *Phineas:Ferb I know what else we're gonna do today *at Huge-O-Records *Patrica:Ahhh...What are we being abducted? *Ben Baxter:Ummm...no we heard you sing and your so good that you woon by default *Patrica:Ummm...the contest isn't over until Phineas and the ferb-tones perofrm *Ben Baxter:Actually lets say that this is a pre-win unless Phineas and the whats it tones win you get the record contract *Patrica:Those that explain why you shoved us in the trunk of your car,and took us insted of our back-up dancer? *Ben Baxter:Never mind.You reconize this *Patrica:gasp *Baxter puts tape in *Young Phinettes:''Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies There is no need to be actin shadyComon baby, hey hey baby *Ben Baxter:huh?,huh?With your outstanding singing your gonna be super rich that your parents will hav to send you to a private school for super stars. *Patrica:Doesn't a school like that even exisit?Because we're only 9 and 12 years old *Ben Baxter:Well of couse it is Patrica and what was it? *Patrica:What are you talking about? *Ben Baxter:No i'm talking to the one with the muted one.Come on what is your name? *Patrica:It's Florence and she doesn't talk much she hasn't spoke since her parents we're killed in a fire. *Ben Baxter:,But she can sing right? *Patrica:well of course *Ben Baxter:Okay.Alright *PatricaWhich one the okay or alright? *Ben Baxter:Okay as in great and Alright as in Alright since we heared you sing then lets hear you sing now? *Patrica:,But you ard us sing out the concert. *Ben Baxter:Then it's time fro Plan B.Take you back to school and forget we ever emt,and earse this tape *Patrica:Okay *The Phinettes:Lonesome stranger With a crowd around you I see who you are You joke, they laugh Til the show is overThen you fall so hard When you're lost in the dark When you're out in the cold When you're looking for something that resembles your soul When the wind blows your house of cardsI'll be a home to your homeless heart *Ben Baxter:Fanstaic!Now who about we let the whole entire world hear it.WITH A LIVE TELEVISION BROADCAST! *Patrica:YES!DID YOU HEAR THAT FLORENCE WE DID IT!!!!! Wait who are you? *Ben Baxter:Ben Baxter *Patrica:gaspyour the guy who marketed Zanzibar,The Bettys,and Lindana *Ben Baxter:Okay, lets get on to the roof the reocrding studio's broken so we have to go the roof *Patrica and Florence:Cool! *Baxter and The Phinettes head up ot the roof Scene #10 *soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages